Meeting his equal
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Richard B. Riddick, Murder, primal evil, but what he didn't know, what that he had an equal, and she was right next to him, Candra Crimson, she isn't anything like he has ever known before. They will fight together and they are wanted together
1. Prologue

Meeting his Equal

Prologue,

I remembered running, that was the last thing that I remember before I was put into this hellish hole of a cell, I wasn't even allowed to be proud of my escape from jail, I was only out for three days, hell I could have made it longer, but then again, I didn't exactly have a plan of action. Now I rest in what looks like a coffin, on a ship, headed back to my prison. I could sence more people with me though, a Holy man, three boys of this man, a young kid who ran away from home, that kid had a fire, I could see that, he would make a good killer, if he had a good attention span, a man that had the scent of whine, expensive at that, The cop that got me, Johns I believe his name was, of course our little captain in training Carolyn Fry, and then there was him, my double, my equal as some would think, Richard B. Riddick, he may have scared others, but me he didn't scare that easily, he may stand at six feet and may have the muscle to throw me through a wall but at this part in my life, he was not my problem, at least not where we were going. Oh and of course there was me, I, like Riddick am a murderer, and I say it nonchalantly, for I am not afraid to admit it. I stand at an equal 5'5 my brown hair, going down to the middle of my back, (When down) Is always up in a ponytail, my eyes shift from a golden color to black, but that is a long story. Permanent black eyeliner highlights my eyes, I am not what anyone would call slender or skinny, but we are about to get this straight I am not overweight, I am curved, I have enough weight on me to hold my own, and enough that I gave Johns a hard time when he was trying to slap cuffs on my wrists. Usually my baggy pants hold my weapon but today, they held nothing, and finally a tight black t-shirt. The primal side of man was still awake tonight, it was probably the reason why Riddick was still awake with me. Oh yes I knew that he was awake, only a fool couldn't since it. Suddenly I felt a sudden jolt in the ship, then heard the buzzing of a siren, it was a rough ride, the ship was going down.

The ship got warm, too hot for anyone, another sudden jolt woke me from a sleep I looked around no one had woke up yet except for me, I looked around for something to break my chains, however I didn't have to look very long, I found what looked to be a gelatin looking thing. And it was swinging, I aimed them right to the very spot "I only have one good shot and…" Just as it fell cutting my chains and "There!"

I looked for a way out when I spotted my equal, he had fallen in the ruckus of this landing and was knocked to the ground, "Hmm, I wonder, what would be underneath those famous goggles of his. but there is no time."

I looked around for a place to escape, a place that I could at least hide until my shipmates left to see what was going on. Unfortunatly I wasnt going to be able to find an escape I was hit over the head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Candara, Crimson, I am going to have a harder time with you than Riddick." Johns said fighting me to get the cuffs back on my wrist. Getting clearly frustrated with me "Sit the Fuck still!"

"Bite me!" I replied trying to kick him in the groin with no success. He managed to get a cuff back on one of my wrists "You keep tempting me and I might have to." He replied slapping the other cuff around a pipe, I hawked a wad of spit on him so he wouldn't even dare; I just happen to look passed him to see that Riddick was nowhere to be found. I smirked "Looks like you were so tied up with me you missed something."

Johns looked behind him "Shit!"

He looked around trying to make sure that no man snuck up on him, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen Riddick wrapped his legs around Johns' neck to try to strangle him, Johns took out his baton and started to hit him with it, I was secretly wishing the Riddick would win this round, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, hitting him in the right spot Riddick fell to the ground, before I knew it Riddick was right next to me, his hands behind his back up against a beam. Johns looked at us "Do anything to give me a hard time you will be dead."

"Then why am I still alive?" I asked with a smirk.

Without answering my question, he walked off. Riddick was looking at me past his blindfold "So looks like I finally get to meet my equal. Candara Crimson." He said His deep voice echoing in my thoughts.

"How's it going Riddick?" I asked in a conversation matter.

"Could be worse." He replied

I saw him twist his head and look up the beam that his hands were behind ended at a certain point. I smirked "Damn, looks like you got one up on me."

I saw movement in the corner of my eye "Well Carolyn Fry…"

Carolyn wasn't tall but she was short, maybe about my height, but was thinner than I was, she wore her hair short having that Tom Boy look about her. "They are about to go back to the pen." Johns said right behind her. She whips around to look at him "back? Why back?"

"Both are murderers, Crimson and Riddick are both known as equals in the murdering business, they fight almost the same way, they kill the same way, they act the same way, the only difference is he is a guy and she is a girl."

"I do not act like him the only comparison is that in a fight it would be a tie." I called Johns glared at me and turned back to Fry, who had left.

I looked at Riddick "That pipe only needs a good twist then you can get out of here." He stated, I looked at the pipe and sure enough it was on its last twist, the thing was it was going to be hard considering the fact, A) the pipe was bent, and B) the hand cuffs would only twist so far, it gripped the pipe so I couldn't twist it, he watched me as I twisting my arm around the pipe twisting the cuffs I felt the pipe twist a little then gave it a hard _pop_ and it snapped open, I slipped the cuff through, Riddick was looking back up at the beam "You would have to pop your shoulders out of place just to get over that. Riddick looked at me through the blindfold again not saying anything he stood and managed to get on his tip toes, he lifted his shoulders behind his back and I heard a loud _POP_ in each of his shoulders, I flinched just feeling that in my shoulders I touched my shoulders in some form of relief that I didn't have to do such a thing, he lifted them slowly and they popped back into place, then continued the escape and brought his arms over the beam. He grabbed a bag "Come on, we don't want the blue eyed devil to come back here and see us like this." He replied I nodded fallowing behind him. We slipped out of the ship and took off running, I ran behind him, he fiddled with his cuffs for a minute before he dropped them behind him. He stopped, forcing me to come to a stop right behind him, "Give me your wrist." He said.

I did as he said and handed it over, he fiddled with the cuff for a second before causing it to break making it fall to the ground "Can you keep up with me?"

"Hey I may not be in the best of shape but I know when to keep up."

He smirked "Good."

We took off again until we hit a regular looking bone yard, well, kind of regular, The bones were the regular part, what wasn't was the shape of the monsters that were made here strange looking. "What the hell were these things?" I asked

Riddick who was looking at them paused "I don't know."

I analyzed the skull, "If there are this many here around this bone yard there are more where that came from."

He nodded and agreed with me. Suddenly I heard footsteps; I ran through one of the ribs of the bones and found a hiding spot. Riddick was across from me hiding there, I heard footsteps coming closerby the scent I knew who it was I looked over to Riddick and mouthed "Johns." He nodded again and made a motion for me to slide back, I shook my head no, I looked down and shifted a slight movement right as John's came and aimed his gun I sighed with relief but wasn't letting my guard down just yet. I waited for a couple moments before giving Riddick the okay; he jumped down but told me to hold my position on where I was. I did as he said.

I watched him as he hid behind the ribcage of this massive animal carcass Carolyn had fallowed Johns "Stupid broad." I said to myself.

Riddick made his way over and looked to see if Johns could see him, Johns couldn't apparently. Riddick looked at me and smirked, I laughed a little at him "Invisibility is a good quality in murder.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I separated myself from Riddick for a couple of minutes to find a weapon that would fit, I never did find one, so I thought sneaking back to ship to try to find my old one would be acceptable, even though I had no idea where johns hid it, bastard, I saw that Paris had made himself comfortable under the hot sun and drinking wine, I rolled my eyes, I watched as the young boy "Jack" I remember his name being sneak up on him and hold something to his neck, Paris was near shitting himself, and I was trying hard to hold back laughter as he spit his expensive wine all over the place "Tell me did you run away from your parents or did your parents run away from you." Paris said cruelly.

Jack jumped down from his spot when Shazza asked for his help inside repairing the ship, I had to watch all of them and keep them all in my sight I jumped when someone touched my shoulder "Jesus, I hate it when someone does that!" I said

Riddick smirked "I thought a trained killer wouldn't jump by someone sneaking up on them."

"We jump because we don't want anyone sneaking up on us, we want to know where all of our enemies are." I said "Where is Johns and Fry?"

"They found another ship and they are trying to fix it, but they have no luck."

Riddick found something that looked like a knife, it was made of bone, it was one of the creature's bones "You really think that is going to help you?"

"Until I can find a weapon that is suitable it will have to do."

Riddick looked at Paris "Has he been there for a while?"

"Yeah a little bit. This is why I despise whine whores"

I heard a low growl "Wait here."

I did as he said and waited, I knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract him, make Paris more paranoid than the fricken drunk already was. Paris looked around, thinking that Jack was doing all of this he took off out of his chair after Jack, Riddick gave me the signal and I took off running over to where he was at.

He jumped up and sat on in Paris' chair, I jumped up with him and sat on the arm of the chair, I looked over and saw that there was a bottle of wine, I reached over and picked it up, popping the top of the bottle and taking a long swig of it, after I swallowed I handed it to Riddick who drank the last half of the bottle. We watched as a man that I never saw on the ship, He snuck up to the door where Shazza, Paris and Jack were. "He isn't going to have a good ending is he?"

Riddick too one last swig at the wine bottle "No." was all he said.

I watched as he explained to Shazza what was going on, when I heard a gunshot, blood spurt into the air, I looked over to see Zeke shoot the gun, He ran up and grabbed the man "I thought it was him, I though it was Riddick."

"Time to go."

Riddick and I took off again into the desert, He stopped me when we hit the rocks and told me to hide behind them, Zeke was carrying the body up to a burying spot, I looked at Riddick, I sensed something different coming this way, something…not human… "Riddick, something's coming."

Just then Zeke let out a loud scream and was pulled into the burial area, Riddick and I looked into the hole, there was blood in the hole, dripping, gushed all over the hole. Riddick looked at me "Go…"

"What about…"

"Go, whatever happens to me, is up to me, not you…GO!"

I took off running as he stayed there. "SO much for convicts sticking together, eh Riddick?"

I weaved in and out the spiked rocks until I felt a sudden pain in the back of the head, "Shit! She's alone, where the hell is Riddick?" Fry said.

I grimaced 'Dammit!'

Suddenly I heard running passed me I sensed Riddick but he hit the ground, Shazza screamed "Murdering bastard! What did you do to him!"

She was kicking him I looked over and saw that his goggles had been ripped off his face, he was trying to see but he couldn't see a thing, while Shazza kicked him in the right spot Knocking him out finally. I was lifted up by Johns "You know I was getting worried about you."

"Bullshit!"

He glared at me but nudged me forward, I found myself, along with Riddick back at the ship, Riddick was forced to sit down he looked like a caged animal, maybe that was the oxymoron here. I was cuffed to the floor with a panel that hooked the cuffs and a chain "Looks like they used metal on me this time." I said more to myself then Riddick, who was just coming back to me "Morning sleeping beauty." His goggles were taken away from him so he couldn't see, but he was sitting in the dark, I was sitting across the room on a large crate.

He didn't look at me "Show me your eyes Riddick, I want to see the monster behind the eyes. I want to know what I have been competing with for the past five years."

"Your going to have to come closer…"

I got up from the crate and walked a little closer, then stopped cautiously.

"Closer…" He said.

I took a few steps closer to where I was about three feet from him. He suddenly got up and went from three feet to three inches from my face, I not having moved from my spot, his eyes when he opened them were silver, chrome almost, like the moon. They were almost to a creepy looking beautiful. I watched as he stood straight "I showed mine, you show yours."

I looked at him "Fine. Guess it is only fair." I focused my energy on my eyes and made them turn black, black as pitch, nothing showed not even the whites all my eyes were through the lids were fully black, I saw his face in the darkness, I saw everything that way, that is what my eyes did, I could see everything with my eyes being all black, I could se in the dark, I could see things through rocks, buildings, caves in the ground, and I saw Jack watching us "Where can I get eyes like that?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"You have to kill a few people…" Riddick stated

"I can…"

"Then you have to be locked up in the darkness where you never see light again."

"Okay…"

"Then you hit up a guy and give him 20 menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." Riddick finished.

Jack then looked at me "You have to kill a few people, You then get taken by an evil doc that wants you as an experiment, they shoot needles into your eyes so that you can see in the dark, through things except people, sense things that no one can explain, then when he isn't looking you kill that doctor."

Jack then thought we were the coolest people in the world, we were his best friend, "Jack go…" Fry walking into the room, I made my eyes go normal and stepped back from Riddick, Riddick sat back down and listened to Fry Riddick smirked "Cute Kid." "What?" I said looking at Fry

"We're just thinking about leaving you two here "Now that is a shock." I said sarcastically.

She shot a glare at me. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't. we cant find Zeke anywhere."

"Look in the hole deeper. You will find him."

Fry looked at us "I don't believe you."

"I am not what you should be fearing out here, especially here on this planet." I replied Riddick smirked "Most days I would take fear as a compliment, but she is right.

She walked off, she wasn't going to be my friend, in the mean time I had already had my cuffs half messed with to the fact I could almost get them undone. Riddick who had been watching was impressed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting his Equal

Hey you guys...

I am so so so sorry that I havent been working on this story I will work my butt off to fix it and trust me I already have Dark fury working and soon the Chronicles which I think will work to my advantage, and a quick review poll...Should Riddick and Crimson End up together during the chronicles? Rivew to me and let me know... thanks

* * *

I looked at Riddick "Well that went well didn't it."

He smirked "They will look, they are smart. They will find something worse than me."

It took another hour before the blue eyed devil walked in "Here's the deal no weapons, no shives you do what I say when I say it."

Riddick smirked "SO you found something worse than us."

"Fuck you Johns." I replied

"Well it's that or I leave you here."

"I don't know that I want to listen to you, I already know that your fucked up on drugs… You must be high."

Johns whipped out his weapon and shot his chains "I want you to remember this moment, what could have happened.

Riddick's chains fell to the ground; I dropped mine at the exact same time. Riddick stood up and took his weapon "FUCK YOU! I want you to remember this moment."

I touched Johns' shoulder, "Thank you John's."

He looked at me in surprise as I fallowed Riddick out the door. "What's the plan Riddick?"

"Try to survive as long as possible."

"I think I can live with that."

The next thing I knew we were walking down through the hot fricken sun he was dragging some of Paris' cheap wine and goods I kept rolling my eyes and called him a wine whore. Suddenly he dropped one of his expensive bottles from his bag. Riddick walked over and picked it up, Paris shook "Paris, wine and antiquities dealer."

He heled out his hand and Riddick shoot it "Richard B Riddick, escaped convict, Murderer."

I took his other hand Candara Crimson Escaped Convict Weapons expert Assassin."

"Uh nice to meet you both."

I smiled.

I saw Shazza, Johns and Jack standing talking, the last thing I remembered hearing was Jack asking "Can I talk to them now?"

"No…" They both replied.

We found ourselves at a compound there was another ship "Riddick check the antennas, Crimson, check for any other sources of water."

'Good my job involves getting a way from you.'

I looked at his hand and noticed him shaking he needed his fix. He was going to try to get away from all of us to do his drugs. I walked away, I looked at Riddick and nodded "Behave yourself." I replied.

"Never."

I took off around the compound to find a source of water, I found a large tank, it had a spicket at the end I looked at the handle "Thank god. Hey holy man there is water over here you mind helping me out please."

He walked over "Of course. God bless you."

"Thanks I need that some days." I replied

We opened the thing up and the water only dripped. It was enough to get the thirst quenched I watched them as the water drained, Paris pushed past me to the water. I walked off to find something else. A small garage where in the corner of my eye I saw something shimmer, I walked over to where it was to find a knife, the handle had two knives on each side one folded into the handle, the handle was blue with gold wrapped around it. I looked at it, then at the holster right next to it "Perfect."

Now with a weapon that I could actually use, Johns wouldn't be able to stop me. I walked around the buildings hearing the sudden scrape against something, I whipped around to look at it, only to bump into Riddick "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked me looking down on me.

"Yeah." I took out my knife "A convict needs her weapons and that is what I have."

"Good."

We walked over to see a building it looked like a garage of some kind the door was locked "No way we are getting in there right now."

A tarp covered some of the windows "Hey!"

We whipped around and looked at Johns "Come on your missing the party." He said in what sounded like a deep southern voice.

All of a sudden Riddick ripped the tarp down revealing Jack he gasped Riddick turned around and smirked "Come on your missing the party." He said mocking Johns I laughed Jack jumped down and walked right next to me "Why are you compared with Riddick?"

"Because we are both killers, we were pretty much in the same prisons and I guess we are just as much trouble, plus our strength it is kind of weird I didn't know I could be compared to a boy."

Jack smiled "You guys are so cool."

"That is the first time I have ever heard someone call us that before."

We walked into the room where everyone was gathering Paris looked at Jack, sporting a bold head and goggles just like Riddick "Oh look it's the winner of the look alike test." I took my stand next to Riddick in the corner of the room. "We need to find a way to get that ship running."

There was a reason why these people left." Fry said.

"These people didn't leave." I said

Riddick turned "You think that these people just left all of there cloths on the hangers or there fucking belongings everywhere?"

"He's fucking right." Jack said

"Hey. Watch your fucking mouth." I said

Jack smirked.

Fry walked into a room "The past date on those tubes were twenty two years ago. In the room she walked into there was a model of planets, she pushed it until the counter said 22. all of the planets aligned itself "until total pitch." I said

"And it makes total darkness." Amim said.

It was a long silence before Riddick finally replied "I hope you are not afraid of the dark."

This was going to be a long ass road, I could feel that one any moment. Amim suddenly interrupted "Has anyone seen my son."

"Has anyone checked the crano room? Riddick asked.

We took off running out of the room with the planets and took off toward the crano room the room was dark "Stay here." Riddick said

I watched him walk but I couldn't help but fallow him I needed to see what we were going to be facing. I hid myself from them but all of a sudden I saw what looked like bats then from a large thing that I couldn't explain, I had to keep myself from showing shock it looked horrible and it was feeding. All of a sudden a boy screamed and the bat looking things took off into the air swarming, the boy took off trying to run away but they got a hold of him and tore him apart into the closet. "I told them that there was something they should be afraid of more than me." Riddick said looking at me.

I nodded.

Fry went outside to look at the ship Shazza and Jack was looking at a Solar jeep.

Riddick covered his head some kind of oil it smelled like shit, from the corner of the room he was able to dig up a shive, Johns came out shaking and hawking up "I thougt I said no shives."

Riddick looked at it right before he dragged the blade across his head "What this? This is just a household item."

I smirked "Yeah right."

I watched as Johns took off out to another room, Riddick looked at me and pointed for me to fallow johns. I nodded. Hey anytime for me to mock and intimidate him was great for me. I stalked behind Johns into the room where he was, I watched as he took out a needle and shoot up in his eyes, making my eyes water a little. "Ya know you have enough drugs here to kill an army."

He looked at me, for once in his life he was calm and didn't argue with me. "What's it to you." He whispered.

He stood up and I stood in front of him "You have a weakness for that shit don't you?"

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about." He said quietly

"I do." He tried to get around me but I blocked him "Your just a damn cop with a drug problem."

"Shut up!" he said pointing at me. He grabbed the bottom of his back "Tried to get you in the sweet spot didn't he?" I asked

He looked at me in shock "Yeah I know all about it." I said "He missed though even broke the tip off of the blade and left you to bleed to death…that was your first run in with him."

"You seem to know a hell of a lot for only just meeting Riddick. Crimson."

Fry walked into the room she looked pissed off "Can you go?" She said to me.

I walked out of the room and over to Shazza "how is it going?" I asked

"Thank God for this Solar car, we can get back to the ship, get our shit and get out of here asap."

"Sounds good." I started to walk away when I heard "Hey."

I whipped around and looked at Shazza "I just wanted to say I was sorry for blaming you for Zeke's Death, I know it wasn't your and Riddick's fault."

I smiled "Thank you I appreciate it."

She walked over and started up the solar car "COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I called out. Everyone came running and jumped into the van instead of Riddick and John's. Jack asked "Where is Riddick?"

"Leave him." Paris said "We don't need a murderer around anyway."

I turned and shot him a glare, and I saw Riddick jump from the ground into the jeep behind him Paris turned around and shook again "I was worried about you."

Johns ran up to the jeep Riddick reached down and grabbed him helping into the jeep. The jeep rushed to the landing sight of the crash and everyone rushed around Paris looked at Shazza "You wont leave right?"

"Right."

He took off down into the shift and grabbing power supplies for the ship, Riddick handed me one and I took off out to the sand cat. I looked at the sun when all of a sudden I saw the ring of a planet "Oh my God!"

Shazza looked at me "what?"

"Look."

The planet was starting to get darker, Riddick who loaded up some chargers turned and looked at the sky as it grew darker from the mountain looking things from earlier there was a large looking line of black birds coming from it Riddick looked at it with amazement "Beautiful."

The things spun in a circle making a design, I looked at Riddick "Now is not the time to be ogling the beauty of bats and shit we have to go."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riddick

Suddenly I heard behind us "I would suggest running to get inside here right now!"

Jack, Fry, Johns, Amim, his last son, and Shazza took off running, I was in some kind of shock that I didn't take off running until those things were halfway toward us. All of a sudden something grabbed my ankle I screamed when Riddick covered me with his body I looked at him "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed over the screeching of those things.

"You are not leaving me with these people!"

If it were a right moment I would have laughed but now I was too freaked out to really say anything. Soon the bat looking things were gone I looked ahead to see Shazza, she was thinking about running "No…Shazza just stay down!" I called to her

She didn't listen to me and took off running Riddick looked at me and covered my head "We can't help her now."

Jack was crying "No just get down Shazza."

I saw under his arm that the things spit her in half, in all of my years in killing people, there was nothing that made me sick like that. The things attacked swiftly and carried Shazza's remains away and in the moment that they were attacking they were gone. Riddick slowly got up off of the ground picked me up by the waist, he dusted his hands off and threw something to the side everyone was in silence of what they just saw, I didn't start walking right away, I felt something grow in the pit of my stomach and I inevitably threw up. "Thought that some big murderer didn't get sick like that."

"Bite me Johns." I said before throwing up again, Jack came up and pat me on the back "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I whipped my mouth and Riddick looked at me I glared up "What?"

He didn't say anything and when I was done with my upchuck I followed him into the building where everyone was gathering. He looked out when he heard the breaking of rocks and stones "What is happening Riddick?" Fry asked

There was more of this monsters coming, and they would be out for blood.

The inside of the building was dark, I made my eyes turn black to see "Man this is a messed up little building."

We had made it to the back of one of the hallways into pitch black,, people carried around flashlights and other means of light just so that they could see, Riddick flinched when they would shine something in his eyes and I would smile "What, having a little problem with seeing in the light?"

He didn't answer me but he smirked A sound of something hard hitting metal caused us to turn, I sensed something in the darkness, something not human at all. We were not alone in this thing. It caused Paris to become paranoid "We have to get out of here we cant stay here!"

Fry took him by the collar "Paris, calm down."

Imam's sons tucked closer to their father I looked at one of the sides and found that there was a door "We have to get this door open!" I said and the two boys came to help me, they stuck what looked like a prybar and with one hit the door opened and everyone rushed into the room, Imam slammed the door down and locked it with a master lock pad lock "You really think that will keep those things out?" I asked

"It will stop them for a while."

Riddick had made his way behind Paris with a blowtorch and lit the thing "Riddick what are you going to do?"

"Get out of his room."

Right as he said that the tail of one of the creatures slammed through the door we just came through and Riddick got to work on making a whole new door on the other side of the room, he kicked the door open and threw me in the room, while the others were barricading the door Riddick and I went walking around the room, "Something isn't right, I still can sense those things."

"There is a reason for that."

'What?"

"Look up." I saw that he was looking in a totally different direction and up a large pole, I did the same and saw one of those things I was about to let out a gasp when he wrapped a hand around my mouth and pulled me backward into the dark, he pulled me back behind him "What do you request that we do?"

"Just be quiet." He said.

I heard Johns and Fry "They are not to far, we can make it if we run."

"Don't move, they will act on fear and movement those things are faster than what we can comprehend."

The sudden image of a boy right in front of him caused me to panic "That is one of Imams sons."

"Extremely bad timing." Riddick said "Just stand still."

The creatures tried to catch sight of them but it couldn't, suddenly I heard another movement about me, I looked up right into the beak of another one "Oh..shit!" I said frustrated.

The claws of the two bird-like beings opened and a spike attacked them, I was frozen in fear but the boy took off running and the creature got hold of him and they started to eat "Now we run." Riddick said

Suddenly another cry from the bird-like thing stung my ears and Riddick and I both turned and looked at it, it was looking at us Riddick kept his hand in front of me "Riddick?"

He saw light behind me "Go."

I took off running as fast as I could the lights caught my eyes but it was Riddick who hit the ground, I ran past Fry and Johns and Johns opened fire and in an instant the bird dropped to the ground. "Light hurts them." Fry stated

"Yeah, that is why they hide during the day."

"Where is my son?" Imam asked

"We will burn a candle for him later." Johns said.

Riddick stood up and put his goggles back over his eyes

We parked ourselves in front of a small torch fire discussing what we should do next "We need to stay here until the light comes up."

"And when do you think that will happen Johns? These people that were here before us most likely died here."

He glared at me "Are we going to die in here like them." Jack asked me

"No honey we are not going to die in here." I said

"Way to be a motherly killer Crimson." Fry said

"You have any better ideas, I want to hear them." I said "I haven't heard you volunteering to get us out of here, as a matter of fact if I remember correctly you said you weren't the mother fucking captain of this ship."

Johns looked at Jack "don't volunteer him at all, I don't want to hear it." I said "I don't trust you anymore than I trust anyone else in this lot, you just a cop with a drug problem."

Johns stood up and Riddick leaned forward to catch him for a fight, Johns had his gun aimed for Riddick's neck and Riddick had his chive aimed for John's gentiles, "They are the only ones who can get us out of here alive." Imam said

I looked at him and nodded Riddick lifted his goggles one last time and Johns sat down

A moment later we were being let to the opening of the building it had turned dark from when we were in there last, Fry led the group of people out and over to a small torn up looking warehouse, I fallowed right behind Riddick and Johns right behind me I didn't see anything and apparently neither did her. "How's it look?"

Riddick scanned the area of rubble "Looks clear."

As Johns was about to walk in a bird looking thing attacked and Johns hit the ground, Riddick and I right behind him "I thought you said it was clear!" John's accused

"I said it looked clear." Riddick corrected

"Well how's it look now?" Johns snapped

Riddick looked up "Looks clear."

I suppressed a smirk as we walked into the building and started to get the energy tearing down lights and getting energy, Riddick layed down a tin sheet for a sled "Candara." I heard Riddick's voice as Jack and I tore down some of the lights, I dropped them and looked at him

"What?"

"Come here."

I rolled my eyes "God what do I look like a midwife."

I walked up to him "I am going to be leading this group "Make sure the light stays away from my eyes."

I nodded and he waved for me to fallowed him down the hall "I have an extremely important job."

"Yeah?"

"keep track of the girl."

"Fry can take care of herself Riddick…"

"Not her…the other one."

I had to think about it before the light bulb clicked "Jack? She's a…whoa."

He nodded

"Why though, she isn't hurt or anything."

"She is bleeding though."

That was another thing I had to think about before the light bulb clicked again "Oh….that would be important wouldn't it."

He looked down at me "You're going to watch her?"

"Yeah man I can't really say anything else other than that, she is a good kid, although your influence on her isn't what I would call good."

He smirked "And yours is?"


	6. Chapter 5

Meeting his Equal

Chapter 5

(Finally getting back into the groove of it all, so sorry it took so long, I am back into it though and ready to go.)

The door opened to the darkness and Riddick and I set up the light source for everyone, I looked at him "Ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell is Johns?" I asked "We need the little idiot with the gun or this wouldn't be fun." I said causing Riddick to laugh Fry disappeared into the building to go and get him, I looked at Jack, he..or she was shaking to death I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders "You're going to be okay, I am going to be right behind you."

She nodded

"Alright lets go." Johns commanded wrapping the cords around himself and everyone else taking a cord, I was wrapped in a light source of my own and taking care of Riddick lead with a light of his own, I saw a pack of those ugly ass creatures in the dark and I was glad to be standing near the light. Paris was holding a blow torch when in a sudden instant the ember went out "Oh no."

That was when we took off running Paris tried to reach for the light and dropped one on the way, "I'll get it." Jack said taking off her cords to get it "No Jack!" I reached for her right as one of this things attacked I shielded her from them and Paris being the skittish one crawled "Paris get back here!" Fry yelled

It was already too late and he knocked the cords off of the sled and the lights went out, I let go of Jack "Thanks."

"No problem, get back to the group." I said

I looked into the darkness and saw Paris a hole in his stomach, with a gulp of his drink he spit it into the lighter revealing to him what was about to devour him.

I got back up and walked over to Riddick 'Well that was nice." I inquiring to what I just saw, Riddick was seeing the same thing that I saw.

Fry lit a flare and we lit Paris' bottles for torches "What now?"

"We keep going." Riddick said

I nodded "what about Paris?" Fry asked

"If you want to ask all of his remains go ahead, he is dead, he was ripped to shreds."

We kept walking down the road until I saw something that looked like tracks we had been going in circles for a few minutes "Riddick what the hell is going on?" I asked running up to him

He looked at me "I am trying to by some time they know all of our blood."

Imam walked up to him "They know our blood?"

"Listen.'  
'Do you even know where…"

"LISTEN."

I did what he said and listened there was silence "It would be good if we go now." Imam said

"No, it would be death row up there especially with the girl bleeding."

"What?" Johns said. "Crimson isn't hurt."

"I am fine." Fry said

"Not them… Her."

Everyone slowly turned and looked at Jack "Jesus Jack why didn't you say anything."

"I am sorry, I thought if I didn't say anything everything would be okay."

I wrapped my arms around the shaking girl "It's okay…everything is fine, we are not going to let them get to you." I stated I looked at Fry "And I think you better learn how to use your words bitch."

Fry glared at me "We just have to get back to ship

"What You're the one that told us to get the fuck out of here."

"I know and I admit it I was wrong okay but we have to get back to the ship."

"Really, I am starting to enjoy my fucking self out here, so lets just put a cork in the bitch and get going."

I stepped in front of jack "You lay a fucking hand on her and I will ghost you asshole!"

John's looked down at me "I hold the mother fucking light and I say we go."

"And I say we are going to the ship." Fry said

"Oh so now you take your roll as captain! Why don't you tell everyone what you were going to do huh?"

"What is he talking about Fry?" Imam said

"She was going to pul the handle and have all of you dropped the ship."

Everyone turned to look at her but I think that was more forgiveness than everyone thought, but we still let John's lead with the torch in his hand, Riddick grabbed my wrist at that moment not having me watch Jack now "Keep track of the girl." He said to Fry and Imam

I walked next to Riddick I wasn't liking the idea of the blue eyed devil walking with us "I have an idea you guys like to kill I have a proposition."

"Which did you set your sights on Johns?" Riddick said turning around to glance at them

"Don't look at them what the fuck is wrong with you?" Johns said "Just kill the girl and I will keep the others off of your back."

I glared at him Riddick however kept me quiet "There is just one thing I have to say to that."

Riddick punched Johns and knocked him out of the way, through the darkness I saw Fry take Imam, Jack and Imam's son back the other way "There is just one Rule." I heard Riddick say "Stay in the Light."

I screech behind Johns caused him to jump, but he didn't quit and attacked Riddick knocking him backward and sending him near some spikes I was about to try to catch him when he caught himself, Johns turned to me "As for you, die bitch!"

He aimed the gun at me and shot three rounds but I got out of the way, Riddick looked at me and nodded, he wanted our plan to go into action, we had planned it in case of the attack for Johns, and I was really glad that we did, I took the blade that Riddick had found for me and looked at John's "You really want to take on two of the world's most wanted criminals?"

I ran into the dark able to see the creatures behind me, but keeping still, I sensed Riddick was close "Where the hell are you fuckers?"

I reached over and whispered in his ear "Right behind you."

He turned and when he did I kicked him back in the ring "Now Riddick!"

He turned with the blade in his hand cut Johns across the back and as John's fell near me I grabbed him "Goodbye Johns." I said slashing a quick cut in his chest and throwing him into the darkness where a long spiked tail whipped and went right through John's stomach I filched as he was taken away and ripped to shreds. I sat down on the ground next to the flare that he had dropped. Riddick ran to where the group was now running "Run back to the ship huh?"

All of them looked at him then looked at me "I wouldn't do that." I said

"Why not?" Fry asked

"Because they are looking right at you."

They all turned to the darkness and looked at what they couldn't see. Riddick picked up a bone and looked at one of the skeletons of the bone yard, there was something that he saw that I didn't see, I saw him whisper something and I finally stood up "Find something?"

He turned to me "A blind spot, these things have one."

"Good then there is a way to stop them. And not have to worry about getting eaten."

Imam came up behind us "I am praying for us."

Riddick looked at him and gritted his teeth but he didn't say anything.

"You do not believe in god."

"Goes to show what you know." He said "I do believe in god, and I hate the fucker."

It was the first time I had heard that, Imam raised his eyebrows at me "You as well."

"I believe in God my opinion of him? He forgot about a sorry piece like me a long time ago."

Before Imam could object I heard movement and I felt a sudden energy and turned to Riddick "Riddick, we better run, they are coming, and fast."

Everyone did as I said, grabbing the flares and taking off as fast as we could, Riddick dragging the energy for the plane, Fry ran with me and Jack was right next to me the whole time so she wouldn't get away from me, I heard screaming above us "They are getting ready to attack!"

"Don't look up!" Riddick said

I knew that he should never had said because as soon as that happened three people looked up. I was not one of them, I already knew what was up there, some of the goo dripped down and landed on my shoulder and I grimaced "Nasty!"

We made it finally at the end hitting a hard surface of rock with a small cave however Imam's last son, who was suffering from a leg injury from running into a tooth suddenly got grabbed by the ankle and pulled up the rock, and Imam had lost his nerve "Where is your God now Holy man." Riddick said

Imam was on the ground clearly upset that now all of his sons were gone, I ducked next to him "I know what you have lost, this is not the time, you will have to wait to mourn for the loss of you children."

Imam looked at me and nodded, he snuck into the cave and hid, Riddick looked at me "Get in, I will be there in a sec."

I nodded and went inside and sat next to Fry. After a few moments of Riddick not coming in I figured out one thing "He isn't coming back is he?" Jack said

Fry looked at me "What is he doing?"

"This is the only time, I don't know."

A blue light glowed above us, "Glow worms, get them in the bottles this is the best light that we have."

"What are you doing?" Fry said

"We are going after Riddick, I am not staying on this god forsaken planet, and your goind with me…Captain."


	7. Chapter 6

Meeting His Equal

Chapter 6

Fry helped me stuff glow worms in the bottles of Paris' old bottles not like he was going to use them anyway. "Alright Fry ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

I looked at Jack and Imam "Stay here and stay safe, we will come back."

Fry and I walked out of the cave "We are going to have to be careful and quiet, but I am sure we will make it alright, they will be focused more on what is going on in Riddicks direction."

"I know what they are doing Crimson."

Finally I snapped, I grabbed her by the collar and held her by it, my eyes flashed black darker than ever I was pissed "That is it Fry! I am trying to help your sorry good for nothing ass and you treat me with disrespect? Good thing my weapon that I have wont work for shit or you would be dead, now listen up bitch and listen good, either we settle this as a fucking team or I kill you, leave you here for those fucking monsters to eat your toothpick of an ass…Now what is it going to be?"

She looked at me "Team…"

I loosened up and finally let go of her "You're not stupid Fry now You know that he is not going to go easily so here is the plan..."

We made it to the compound to see the lights of the plane "Looks like he got the thing started, we just need him to come back with us." I said

We stopped at the opening of the ship as Riddick stepped out, I knew that he was going to leave me on this planet and my anger snapped again and I reached up and punched him in the face "Jackass!"

He turned to look at me "Get in the fricken ship."

Fry and I looked at him "We have to go back for Imam and Jack." Fry said

"I won't be here when you get back." Riddick said

She looked at him "Are you afraid."

Riddick Boomed with laughter "Me Afraid?"

"Then come with me." I had to agree with Fry, Jack had grown on me and the holy man just happened to be the only one that every prayed for me. "I know you wont be there when you get back, that is why I am getting in the damn ship." I glanced at Fry and nodded slightly, He moved to the side and let me up "Why don't you come with me?"

Fry looked at the both of us "I cant." She said dropping to the ground, Riddick seemed to take pity on the girl and walked down the ramp "I will help you, come one."

Riddick went to go and Help Fry when I attacked, I jumped up on his shoulders and he fell forward and I made sure he flipped over, I sat on his chest and Fry looked over him "Listen, I am the captain of this ship and I say that we go back for them!"

Riddick looked at me "You are with her now?"

"Yeah." I said

He flipped me over his chest and spun me around to hover over me and he sat on my stomach "Then lets go."

We took off back to the rock to see one of those bird things trying to get to Jack and Imam, Riddick took his knife and attacked it stabbing it in the neck, soon it fell to the ground I snuck into the cave and looked at Imam and Jack "You didn't really think we left you do you."

Riddick smirked at them and we were ready to go, My eyes went dark and we left that cave and took off into the darkness. We stopped at the edge of the compound where we saw those monsters fighting, Riddick clutched my hand and I clutched Fry's who clutched Jack's and who clutched at Imam "Ready?" Riddick asked us all

"Ready. We replied

"Go."

We took off running past all of them down the longest ally way ever, it seemed forever to get past those things, but when I did I sighed with relief, the compound was right there "Everyone go to the ship!" Riddick ordered, Fry, Imam, Jack and I took off running "Leave it to Riddick to want to get back at one of those Mothers." I said getting everyone in the ship Imam and Jack took a seat in the seats In the back where I heard a scream, it was Riddick's, Fry turned and looked at me and I nodded "GO, I will protect them." I said

She disappeared in the darkness, I knew that there was a chance that one of them or both of them were not going to come back, so I prepared for the worse. "Are the two of you okay?"

Imam looked "Leaving beside the fact that my sons are all dead and I have found a hatred for this planet I am fine."

Jack nodded "I am fine Candara."

"Brave souls you guys are."

I heard movement and I held out what weapon I had and waited for any attack, the sudden sound of a hand gripping to the ship caused me to jump and Riddick suddenly appeared, he was wounded limping into the ship. "Where is…"

He looked at me and I understood "Fry isn't coming back." I said as much as I hated her I was a little sad that she was gone.

I helped Riddick into the drivers side of the ship and I sat in the copilots seat, he closed the hatch and turned each switch on. Suddenly he stopped and turned everything off and the lights went off "What are you doing Riddick?" Jack asked worried

Riddick turned and looked at her "We forgot to say goodnight." He said just as one of those things hit the window. He turned his head and cocked it to the right and with one flick of the wrist the ship started to life and burned a bunch of birds behind us and sent the rest flying. All of us put our seatbelts on as we exited orbit into space.

I heaved a sigh of relief when we got away from that planet "Anything I am sure is better than where we were."

Riddick winced at the pain in his leg and I smiled "Give me your leg."

I took the first aid kit out and he hesitantly gave me his leg "Ouch man what happened to you."

"Got ambushed."

"Ah well I am sure you wont do that again huh?"

He glared at me and I laughed at him "SO what are you two going to do now?" Jack asked.

I took out the stitching needle and started to stitch up Riddick's leg  
"Don't know haven't gotten that far yet." I said looking up at Riddick "I suppose we could run together but would that make sense."

He turned to me and smirked "Wouldn't but damn it would be easier."

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"I cant do what your doing." He said pointing to the stitching at his leg causing me to smile "Well then maybe it would be better if we did."

He changed the subject and turned to Imam and Jack "We will drop you off on New Mekah, from there you'll have to be on your own." He said

"What do the people ask when they ask about you two."

"Tell them that we died." I replied "Riddick died by being stabbed to death and Crimson died from a bird attack.

"You know we might run into some bad crap out here, maybe even a merc ship."

"I am sure we will handle it Jack." I said smirking "That is what we do. We are convicts after all."

Riddick turned the GPS unit and set it and we both made a pact as soon as Imam and Jack were asleep, I was the only Friend that Riddick had and he was the only friend that I had, we may have been equals but then on we were also friends, and teammates. And we did escape danger…For now

DUN DUN DUN

The END


	8. Author note

Author note

Alright Guys so I am making the sequals to Meeting his equal, and the next one is Crimson's Fury, the other one I haven't thought about yet, I hope u like it and I am deffinatly going to keep it up

Thanks


End file.
